


Po rabogębym

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Milva duma o oświadczynach barona.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andromedamirtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/gifts).



> Napisane na rundę dodatkową wymiany wiedźmińskiej. Życzenie Andromedy Mirtle brzmiało: Parę szczegółów romansu któregoś z członków drużyny (ale nie Geralta) w czasie pobytu w Beauclair w "Wieży Jaskółki". Zamiast romansu wyszła refleksja Milvy.

Musiał wszystko zepsuć, dumała Milva, na przemian płacząc i klnąc w kącie stajni. A tak dobrze było. Prawda, z Amadisa de Trastamara ani gładysz, ani nawet młodzik, za to zawołany myśliwy, zupełnie inny od tutejszych dworaków i błędnych rycerzy. Pomówić z nim miała o czym, a i milczeć razem nie było przykro, zaś kiedy ją zaprosił na nocleg w zameczku, w łożnicy też się okazał chwacki jak na swoje lata. Nie starczyło mu to maleńko miłości, musiał jeszcze o rękę poprosić, a gdzież jej o ślubie myśleć? Ona przecie na tajnej misji, wnet znowu pojadą w świat szukać Ciri. No i jaka byłaby z niej baronowa? Tylko w bajkach proste dziewki z puszczy wychodzą za wielmożów i są szczęśliwe, w życiu tak dobrze nie ma. Gdzież jej na dwór, gdy nawet po pańsku mówić nie umie, aż dziw, że nikt jej jeszcze nie wypomniał, ani chybi to wino słuch im przytępiło. Po prawdzie to i na żonę kmiecia by się nie nadawała. Toż każdy chłop chce mieć syna, a ona, choć nic przeciw cudzym dzieciom nie ma, zawsze się bała ciąży, najpierw, że płód ją od środka wyżre, a teraz, że znowu ronić będzie. Nie mogła być żoną, dlatego wywrzeszczała mu odmowę prosto w oczy, pewna, że rozumnie postąpiła, tylko że teraz czegoś jej żal i czuje się jak ten lis z bajki, co umknął z potrzasku, ale kitę stracił. Wygadałaby się chętnie, ale żadnej drużki tu nie ma, a zresztą strach, nie wiadomo, do czego by gadanie doprowadzić mogło. Wystarczyłoby się może zwierzyć, tak jak wtedy wiedźminowi, kiedy chciała, żeby wampir sporyszu nagotował, głowę na cudzym ramieniu oprzeć i uwierzyłaby, że może zostać panią de Trastamara. Et, durnota, powiedziała głośno, hardo Milva. Wszystko przez to księstwo, człowiek z bezczynności o osielstwach myśli. Czas najwyższy, by Geralt kazał nam ruszać.


End file.
